Truth or Dare With Tiana & Naveen
by ConverseOutsider
Summary: 17 year old Naveen and 16 year old Tiana play Truth or Dare...R&R.


Truth or Dare

"Ok Tiana, I dare you to..." 17 year old Naveen said with a sexy tone as he tapped his chin. 16 year old ..Tiana looked into his devious golden-brown eyes with a scared look on her face. She hoped it was better than the last dare, which was a make-out session. Her tongue was still tired from his tongue. Why must they play truth or dare every time he visited.

"What now, Naveen, why can't we just go out like normal couples?" Tiana said rolling her dark brown eyes and twirling her long ebony hair, nervously. Naveen looked straight into her eyes, playfully.

"Because normal things are boring, and Flynn is out with his blond tonight." Naveen said smiling. Tiana raised her brow at him.

"Her name is Rapunzel, and she's my best friend, Naveen." Tiana laughed as the expression on Naveen's face changed.

"Fine, now, for the dare." Naveen said with a mischievous smile.

"No!" Tiana said falling back into the couch of the basement. Naveen laughed at her girly cute tantrum.

"I dare you to..._prank call Flynn_." Naveen said laughing at Tiana's expression.

"I'm not prank calling your friend." Tiana said folding her arms at her boyfriend.

"Fine...or you could have an another make-out session with me." Naveen said playing with his curl in the front of his head. Tiana rolled her eyes and grabbed his IPhone.

"Not this time, lover boy." Tiana said as Naveen dialed Flynn's number. Tiana waited for him to come to the line, but he didn't come. Suddenly, Naveen got a message on his IPhone. It was Flynn and he text:** What the heck, dude- wait u and Tiana playin' Truth or Dare.** Naveen smiled and replied: **What do you think? **Flynn text back:** Ha Ha Ha your funny bye.** Naveen replied: **Bye Flynn!** Naveen looked at Tiana and smirked. Tiana backed away slowly from him.

"You know we can play an another game if you don't like Truth or Dare." Naveen said approaching Tiana slowly.

"And what game is that." Tiana said making her way to the upstairs. Naveen smirked, and she knew that special sexy smirk.

"Tag." Naveen said as his girlfriend ran up the stairs.

"Faldi Faldonza, Tiana is sexy and she can't hide forever."Naveen said licking his lips. Naveen went upstairs to her bedroom.

"Oh Tiana." Naveen called in the tone Tiana couldn't resist as he walked down the hall to her bedroom. Trapped by her boyfriend, Tiana scrambled somewhere to hide. Suddenly, Rapunzel text her. 'Maybe I should hide under my bed.' she thought to herself. She heard a knock at the door, and she knew it was Naveen. Tiana gave up, and hid under her bed with her IPhone and replied to Rapunzel's message. It said: _**Hey gurl!**__** What u and Naveen up 2. **_She heard pounding on the door and louder thud each time.

"Darn you Naveen!" she screamed-whispered to herself. Tiana had forgotten Naveen had been the basketball captain. He and his friends had been thrown around all the time, so that down was probably not a huge challenge. She quicked repiled to Rapunzel's text: _**Gtg, Naveen's actin' crazy again.**_ Rapunzel repiled: _**Ok, have fun, but not to much fun.;)**_ Tiana rolled her eyes at the last text Rapunzel sent her, and her boyfriend finally got in to her room.

"Tiana, where are you?" Naveen said looking around her room. Tiana looked from under the bed at her boyfriend apporoaching her closet.

"Found you- aw what?" Naveen said disappointed as he closed the doors of the closet. Suddenly he saw a strand of hair from under the bed. 'Darn you long hair.' Tiana thought. Suddenly she felt a strange rush, something wasn't right.

"Ahh- Naveen." Tiana said as her boyfriend pulled her from under the bed and held her in the ait by her right leg.

"I win." Naveen looked down at her. Tiana's eyes were widened.

"Ugh, put me down, now!" Tiana ordered. Naveen put her into his arms, and Tiana knew where this was going...

"Naveen, No!" she said as she was thrown into the bed by Naveen. He climbed on top of her, and smirked. Tiana's spine started to shiver.

"Tiana, now it my turn to play something more... oh I don''t know... more comortable." Naveen said seductively in his young Maldonian accent. Before Tiana could protest, Naveen kissed her full lips. Tiana couldn't help it, and she kissedd him back. After 2 hours, Naveen gave Tiana his last kiss, and rolled to the other side of the bed. Tiana's eyes were glowing with passion, and Naveen smirked when he looked into her chocolate eyes.

"Thank you for my prize." Naveen said to Tiana as he walked out of the room and down into the basement. Before he left, Tiana wrapped her arms around her Naveen's neck and hopped up and Naveen caught her legs.

"You welcome, my frog prince." Tiana said twirling his curl in his head. Naveen laughed and the two when back into the basement.


End file.
